Thick as Thieves
by November Romeo
Summary: Mikan and Natsume learn that they could only be friends with each other when they were both trying to be a friend to someone else. Sometimes, the best love story could be the one written about friendship.
1. The Friend Zone

**Thick as Thieves**

**Disclaimer: **The author respects the rights of Tachibana Higuchi, creator of Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Note:** Set after _**His Dark, Kind Soul **_and before _**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**_. This is the story that attempts to answer how Mikan and Natsume got to their bizarre status in _**Natsume Nullified **_and_** Open Season**_**. **

Speaking of _**Open Season**__, _I will continue that story as soon as this one is complete.Ü

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Friend Zone**

Mikan and Natsume decided to be friends so that they could conclude a conversation. It happened shortly after yet another crisis rocked the Alice Academy. This time it concerned people from Natsume's past instead of hers and it involved Class B instead of the Dangerous Ability Class. They survived the event and so Mikan can remember the episode as an adventure instead of a tragedy.

When things were winding down and they were sure all their friends were safe, Mikan and Natsume went off together to talk. He said he had something important to tell her so they sneaked away from their friends and found an out of the way spot off the campus grounds.

It wasn't what she expected. Natsume told her his affections were wavering and that he had become caught up with someone else in the last few weeks. The girl would never return his feelings but just because he had met a dead end didn't mean he was ready to focus his attention back on Mikan. She understood how that felt. She had broken up with Ruka earlier in the year but their split didn't mean she was ready to embark on a new relationship with Natsume. It hurt a little to hear him talk about another girl but she listened and didn't blame him because in truth, she loved the girl too and she would be a hypocrite if she let this come between them.

Near the end, their exchange grew awkward and uneasy. They were about to reach an inevitable ending wherein despite the fact that they had both bared their hearts, there was no way they could conclude the dialogue with them as a couple. Therefore, they went the other way.

"So I guess we can just be… friends?" she asked tentatively.

Natsume looked as unsure as she was but he nodded. "Sure."

Mikan didn't bother to shake his hand because it seemed ridiculous considering their history. Yet, that didn't stop Natsume from reaching for her. He drew a hand through her hair, combing his fingers through it as though he was trying to commit to memory how that felt. Then he stepped back.

"See you around, no-star."

* * *

After that, things went back to normal. People that had been involved in the incident resumed their daily lives and the students returned to routine. However, there was a marked change that Mikan didn't expect and it became too apparent a week later.

"Are you and Natsume fighting?" Sumire asked pointedly. She glanced over her shoulder to note that once again Natsume and Ruka had set up their lunch at a different table.

"No, why do you ask?"

"He hasn't eaten with you for a week."

"That just means he hasn't eaten with you either," Mikan pointed out.

Sumire snorted. "Natsume eats with us when you're not around. It can't get any more obvious than that. What's up?"

"I don't know."

Mikan decided to find out so she cornered Natsume in the corridor after class. It was safe to say he let her corner him because nobody backed Natsume Hyuuga to a wall as easily as she did if he didn't want them to.

"Why won't you eat lunch with me?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not the one not eating lunch with me?"

"Don't be a smartass."

"No-star, if you want me to eat lunch with you, you only have to ask."

She didn't know why he was being difficult. Maybe he was just teasing. Still, she supposed friends were allowed to make jokes like this once in a while. It escaped her notice that he completely evaded her question.

"Fine. Will you start eating lunch with us tomorrow?"

"Sure. As long as I don't have other plans, I'll be there."

Mikan didn't know what 'other plans' meant but that became clear once he walked into the lunch room the next day with not one but two high school girls. She stared after them, completely baffled at the turn of events.

"Is that…?"

"Rika Eldenworth," Wakako confirmed. "I heard Ruka has been crushing on her. I'm guessing Natsume talked her and her friend up. Ruka's pretty hopeless about things like that."

"So is Natsume," Mikan countered. "Natsume's pretty hopeless too."

Nonoko and Anna exchanged a look. "Actually, I think he's only hopeless when it comes to you. He can be pretty smooth when he doesn't care to be."

Thus, it was the second time that week that she accosted Natsume. They ended up in a classroom this time and he let her have her say before defending himself.

"Did I hurt anybody?"

"No, but—"

"Did I break any rules?"

"Of course not, but—"

"Then I really don't see why you're so worked up."

"You said you'd have lunch with us!"

"If I didn't have plans," Natsume interjected. "So tell me, what did I do wrong?"

Friends didn't call each other to task just because they had other plans. There were no rules about not eating with other people either, especially if one of you was trying to help another friend out. So really, how was she supposed to tell him that she was hurt and that he had probably violated a universal code about setting up your friend's ex boyfriend with someone else? God, her head hurt.

"Are we cool?"

"Is this how it's going to be?" she asked at last.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this how you're going to treat me now?"

"This is how I am with everyone," Natsume said with a shrug. "Nobody else is giving me a hard time about it."

That's when she understood because he was absolutely right. This was all new to her because Natsume had always treated her differently. Things have changed and so now she was being subjected to the indifference and egotism everyone else was probably used to. Nobody else cared about how he was acting. All Sumire wanted to know that day at lunch was why Natsume wasn't eating with them.

"So are we done?"

"Wait, one more thing. Why aren't you eating lunch with me?"

His expression became a tight-lipped smile. He seemed to consider her for a moment then thought better of it and shook his head. "I just have other plans."

* * *

After a few months, Mikan was ready to conclude that Natsume Hyuuga was a temperamental jerk with an inordinate amount of arrogance and an astonishing capacity for getting on her nerves. Sometimes, she couldn't believe she ever managed to look past that. Now that he seemed to be laying on the sarcasm thick and making jokes round the clock, she couldn't imagine a time she ever stopped hating him. It was like they were ten years old again and teenage years weren't the ideal time to rediscover childhood antagonism.

"Are you sure it's not because you think he's hot?"

"No!" Mikan growled.

Wakako wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, I don't know Mikan. Something tells me all this hostility that seems to be growing between the two of you could just be your hormones acting up."

"Oh, hell no!" Mikan exclaimed. "I'd rather be dragged by horses than go anywhere near that—that—"

"Hot piece of mancake?" Sumire supplied.

"No!"

"Hey, no-star—"

"What?" Mikan said tersely as she spun around to face Natsume, spitting daggers. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

Natsume grinned, a little too broadly for her comfort. "I was just going to say that we got teamed up for that extra credit work for socio-civics."

She gaped. "You and me?"

"Yeah, we're partners."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Natsume snickered. "Well, don't sound too thrilled or anything. Anyway, we have to meet up with our beneficiary later."

"How do you know this?"

"I read the board."

"You?"

"Shocker, right?" He flashed another smile that did nothing more than make her want to punch him. "Anyway, could you take care of it?"

"Let me guess," Mikan said dryly. "You have plans."

"Yeah, and I probably will for the rest of the week."

"Are you foisting the work on me?" Mikan demanded. Natsume chuckled then started walking away with a small wave over his shoulder. "Natsume!"

"Oh come on, you can't be that surprised."

That was exactly the problem. She wasn't surprised at all.

Later that day, Mikan found herself standing in front of the Alice Academy Hospital. It was a separate structure situated a little off campus. She was quite familiar with the building's layout, having visited Natsume there twice before. Just the thought of him now irritated her.

Mikan requested instructions at the front desk and she was immediately directed to a corner room on the fourth floor. She had to prepare herself because she knew that wing well.

_Fourth Form Alice, this is where they all go._

From the room's window she could spy a single bed occupied by a patient that couldn't have been more than seventeen years old. He was sitting up in his chair and was industriously answering a Sudoku book. He looked up when she opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, you must be Mikan Sakura."

"Yes."

"Are you with Natsume Hyuuga?"

"No."

Life could be funny sometimes and Mikan was about to find out why. If she had answered that question differently, that is, if Natsume had been standing with her then, if they had been better friends than they were at the time or if they had never agreed to keep things platonic— maybe, just maybe, everything else that happened afterwards would have played out in another way. As it was by then decisions had been made, circumstances were set and Mikan was about to find out why she was never meant to arrive in that room as part of a pair.

"Well hello," the patient smiled. "My name is Yukito Fukada."

* * *

**Additional Note: **If you've been reading my stories in the last few years, please drop by my profile. I have a note for you there.


	2. Kettle Burn

**Thick as Thieves**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kettle Burn**

Yukito Fukada was a second-year high school student from the Special Ability Class. Mikan had never met him before because he went in and out of the hospital and the Academy itself for years without actually taking any classes. The doctors considered him a textbook Fourth Form Alice, as though there was anything textbook about these cases.

Mikan thought he had the disposition of a snow angel. He had jet-black hair and pale blue eyes that made her knees knock together every time she entered his room. Still, it was his smile that captivated her. It was warm and friendly, flashing from a perfect set of teeth. He also had a nick on his cheek, just beneath his left eye. It was a defining trait that saved him from being perfect.

"You're talking with crush goggles on," Sumire said. "He can't be that flawless."

"The nick! I just told you about the nick!"

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we both know you threw that in because you actually find it adorable. You, Mikan Sakura, have a crush."

Instead of denying it, Mikan gave a rueful smile.

It thrilled her. She felt good liking a guy that wasn't Natsume or Ruka, to be around someone who acted like she was always a welcome presence. So if the assignment was only to put in a couple of hours each week visiting the hospice, what did it matter if she was putting in more than her share? Of course, she had no illusions. He was in the hospital after all so she was constantly reminded that he had a condition. However, when he conversed with her, played card games or taught her to play chess, it was very easy to forget for a few minutes why he was always waiting for her to arrive.

Therefore, it was no surprise to her friends when they noticed Mikan going out of her way to make him more comfortable where he was. When he commented he missed Fluff Puffs, she went out and bought them in Central Town. When he said the hospital's air-conditioning could get very cold at night, she brought him an extra quilt from her own closet.

"I think he may be taking advantage of Mikan," Yuu commented one day when they saw her rushing there with the latest Academy newspaper tucked under her elbow.

"Should we do something about it?" Koko asked.

But Natsume only shrugged. He seemed determined to mind his own business and it was very likely that he would have been successful if not for Yukito's one particular request.

"I kind of miss brewing my own tea, but I don't have a kettle around here."

Mikan, all bright eyes and flushed cheeks, gave an energetic nod. She beamed at Yukito as she promised. "I can get one for you."

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Natsume Hyuuga was not indifferent to what was going on around him. In truth, he was always aware of things and that's how he managed to get involved if he really needed to at just the right moment. Unfortunately, he often found himself too tired to care and this was one aspect where Mikan Sakura was definitely his negative foil.

The girl was relentless. She would shove empathy down his throat if she had the chance and in those moments when she was on crazy advocate mode, he strove to shut her down in two seconds flat. It was really regrettable that she knew his schedule, where he hung out and where his room was.

"You are the only student I know who owns a kettle," Mikan said with a huff. "You're supposed to be my partner anyway, so why won't you help out a little?"

"Who is this for?" he asked in a bored tone even though he already knew the answer. They were standing outside his bedroom. Mikan hounded his door until he couldn't stay away anymore because he was too sleepy.

"Yukito Fukada," she answered. "You know, the guy you should've met two weeks ago."

"So he's that lame friend of yours."

Mikan bristled. "No, he's cool, only he can't walk very well because of his condition."

"That's what lame means, stupid."

"I know," she retorted. "But if you've met him, you'll understand why lame just doesn't apply."

"Well-said," he snickered. Mikan getting the last word happened rarely enough for him to appreciate her comeback. "So how's your differently-abled friend?"

"I told you! He needs a kettle!"

"Well, he's not getting mine."

Natsume stepped inside his room but before he could shut the door, Mikan slammed a hand against the wood to stop him.

"He's like you."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Still, don't say it." His voice took on a hard edge. Mikan was going to wedge the door open with her foot. He could see that by the way her shoe trespassed into his room. He frowned. "Why should I help you?"

"Because we're friends!"

"We are?"

She was startled for a moment. "Yes, we are. You _know_ we are."

"Well, how about that?" Natsume laughed softly then he gave her a little shove. Mikan yelped backwards then he closed the door on her face. When he was inside he leaned back for a moment, wondering why she bothered with him so much.

"Is that your final answer?" came a shout from outside.

Despite himself, his lips curved into a smile. "Yes."

* * *

Natsume was furious and that was an adjective that hadn't been attached to him since the episode earlier that year. He should have known better than to underestimate Mikan. She was _not_ nice. She was _not_ good-natured. She was _not_ playing fair. He had specifically told her that his kettle was off-limits. Maybe it was petty and maybe it was selfish but it was his goddamn kettle and he was allowed to withhold it if he well damn pleased. So what did she do?

She stink bombed his entire room.

Three bombs went off at seven in the morning, right after he took his shower. He'd stumbled outside in boxers and an undershirt. He didn't know how she managed it but when the smoke cleared, his window was open and the kettle was gone. It was a freakishly good elementary stunt and he hated her for pulling it off. It did not help that their class found it hilarious.

"She stink bombed your room?" Ruka said in amazement.

"Yes!" Natsume shouted as he changed into his best friend's uniform. Then he realized Ruka was grinning. "What?"

"She stink bombed your room. Respect."

This sentiment was echoed by his friends. When he talked to Hotaru Imai about it, she insisted that it was all Mikan. The only thing she had to do was provide her with a gas mask. That information shot the prank notches higher. Still, Natsume had been trained for years to look past the incident and to focus on the motive behind it. It was very easy to discount the kettle and zero in on Yukito Fukada.

That's how he ended up standing outside Yukito's hospital room, located at the wing he already knew too well. He had earphones on and he was playing a handheld game console. He was so absorbed in his video game that he didn't notice Natsume's arrival. This gave Natsume time to study him. He wasn't a snow angel. He didn't have eyes the color of the deep blue sea. The nick on his cheek was obviously from a fight that went badly.

Yukito started when he realized Natsume was there. He whipped off his earphones and grinned. "Hi, may I help you?"

He stepped inside. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

"Of course," Yukito gave a short laugh then nodded slightly to the side where there was a small table with green tea brewing. "And that would be your kettle."


	3. Kleptomania

**Thick as Thieves**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kleptomania**

When Mikan arrived at Yukito's hospital room, she was startled to find he had another visitor. She froze at the door. "Natsume?"

The Black Cat, her sworn nemesis as of late, glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "Hey, no-star." The bright greeting was very little comfort.

"Hi Mikan," Yukito chimed in. "Look, who's here. Isn't this a surprise?"

"Yes, definitely," Mikan said as she stepped inside the room. Natsume immediately went to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing chess," Yukito answered for both of them. "And talking, mostly talking."

"About what?"

"You, of course," Natsume replied. The look on his face was downright impish. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll come by again within the week."

"Sure," Yukito said. "You know I'll be here."

"Cool."

Natsume stepped around her to head out. She knew she should let it go. She knew she would be playing right into his hands if she went after him.

"Mikan?"

"One sec," she told Yukito then hurried out of the room. Natsume had hardly made it to the end of the corridor. That irritated her because he had clearly slowed his pace to let her catch up with him. It was all too predictable. "Natsume!"

He turned around in an unhurried, calculated move. "Yeah?"

"What made you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Come by," she said shortly. "What changed your mind about visiting?"

"I suppose I wanted to see if you were right."

"About what?"

"How alike we are."

"And?"

He shrugged. "The verdict is still out so I'll be hanging around for a while yet."

Natsume looked at her pointedly, sending her a clear message that this encounter in the corridor would be the first of many to come. Mikan met his gaze, searching his eyes for signs of sincerity or deceit. She didn't find what she was looking for because there was something else there entirely, something that gave birth to a sense of foreboding at the pit of her stomach.

Mischief.

"All right then," she said carefully. "So I'll see you around." She turned to head back the room and she had almost made it when Natsume called out behind her.

"Hey no-star!" She spun around. He wore a devastating smile. "Game on."

* * *

Mikan didn't have to wait long to find out what Natsume meant. When she arrived in her room that same night, she found that her bedroom door had been forced open. She rushed inside, belatedly realizing there would be real danger if there was an intruder inside. Those thoughts were quickly banished though and her jaw dropped instead in shock and outrage.

All her things were on the floor, neatly piled up against the wall. Her books were stacked up in a neat tower. Her stuffed animals formed a small mountain of cotton fluff. All her knickknacks and school supplies had been grouped together near the window. Her alarm clock was nowhere to be found. The reason for this organized mess was apparent because all her _wall_ _shelves_ were missing. She could still see the tiny holes where the screws had been. In their place, there was a giant, audacious _NH_ scorched on the wall.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" she yelled and her shout echoed throughout the dormitory.

When they saw each other the next day, Natsume was clearly laughing at her. He looked unrepentant while she launched into a tirade.

"You stole my shelves! I cannot believe you," she ranted. "How did you even break into the girl's dormitory? You foul, perverted little—"

"And that would be the pot calling the kettle black."

"Oh, would you shut up about your kettle?" Mikan seethed and he snorted. "I was going to return it eventually."

"And you'll get your shelves back in due time."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Right above my kettle."

"You didn't."

"Yukito was very happy to have them."

"Arrgh!"

True enough, when Mikan arrived at the hospital that afternoon, her shelves had been installed in the far wall of Yukito's room. Natsume had indeed been very busy.

Yukito smiled kindly. "Do you want them back?"

"No, no, of course not," Mikan said waving a hand dismissively. "It's all right. If they're useful to you then I'm happy."

He laughed. "What about your alarm clock? Didn't you have trouble waking up in the morning?"

She didn't sleep a wink after Natsume's stunt. "It's fine. I got my friends to cover for me. They're going to break down my door if I don't show up in the morning."

"Okay then, if you insist," Yukito said though he didn't look entirely convinced.

At dinner, Mikan plopped herself across Natsume, her eyes shooting icicles. Her obvious fury only added to his merriment.

"I'm going to get you."

"Uh-huh, as I recall you're still under probation because of the stink bombs."

"I pay the consequence gladly," she retorted.

"Couldn't you guys just call it even?" Yuu asked worriedly from his seat. In response, they turned to him in unison and looked incredulous. He sighed heavily. "You know, before you have any casualties."

"Oh no," Mikan said standing up. "He started this and it takes two to play."

Natsume raised an eyebrow, reluctantly intrigued. "So you're saying…"

"Game on."

* * *

What followed was a series of theft incidents passing back and forth between Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. Shortly after their conversation at dinner, Mikan broke into his room like a very loud, clumsy ninja with no credible stealth skills. She only got away with it because she had the presence of mind to plan her attack when Natsume was playing an RPG marathon with the boys.

"Yukito already has a portable game console. You didn't have to give him mine," Natsume hissed after verifying that their mutual friend did indeed have his player.

"His batteries ran out," Mikan answered with a shrug.

"Then get him new batteries!"

"_You_ didn't have any!"

He retaliated quickly. When Mikan visited Yukito the following day, she was astonished to find him resting upon _her_ five hundred thread count Egyptian cotton pillows. The pair had cost her a small Alice fortune. As always, he offered to return them but her pride just wouldn't allow it. That wasn't how the game was played. Anything they successfully filched couldn't be reclaimed. The first one to do so would lose.

"No, no," she said even though she was dying a little inside. "I can manage."

"Are you sure?" Yukito asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Natsume will just have to pay for it."

"Pay for it?"

"Make up for it," she amended with a cheerful smile that looked just a little bit too manic for Yukito. "We'll talk it over."

But they never did. Instead, Mikan burgled for a third time and stole his desk lamp, dart board and his entire collection of Mecha scale models from a show she didn't know but were obviously valuable because they were protected by a glass case. She left a signature this time and their argument came to a head because Natsume had been busy thieving from her too.

"You Bedazzled my wall!"

"You took my customized Jenga set!"

"It's only customized because you Bedazzled that too!" That was true. Mikan had added a level of complexity to the game. "Give it back. It's a collection. That was sacred."

"You'll get it back in due time," she said cynically.

He clenched his fists. "They're on your shelves at the hospital, aren't they?"

"You got it."

For the rest of the student body, their antics were a source of entertainment. News of the charred NH in Mikan's room and the Bedazzled MS in Natsume's spread and people were quick to throw in their two cents. The two of them had left their initials as a bold warning. Everyone else interpreted that as putting a claim on each other.

"Listen, Natsume is clearly letting you into his room," Sumire told Mikan. "There's just no other way for you to get in."

"No! I'm getting in because I'm good!" Mikan insisted.

"Pfft!" Sumire made a very unladylike noise. "After the stink bombs, I didn't think you could get within a twenty meter radius of his bedroom."

"You have no faith in me whatsoever."

Instead of denying it, Sumire leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand. "Actually, I think you're letting him in too."

"I am not!"

She rolled her eyes. "Look, nobody gets the better of Natsume Hyuuga unless he gives them some leeway. It's either he's letting you in or he just knows how to play fair."

Mikan turned to her other friends. "What do you guys think?"

The other girls were nodding. "He's letting you in. Definitely."

"But why would he do that?"

That was a question none of them could answer. Mikan knew they had to be right to a certain extent. She couldn't win a kleptowar against Natsume. This was the sort of game he probably received expert training for. Therefore, there could only be one reason for her to have lasted this long. Natsume was helping her along but she didn't know why… unless he was somehow enjoying himself.

Mikan was still thinking about this when she pranced out of Natsume's room and down the corridor to her own side of the dormitory. She skidded to a halt when she spotted Natsume coming down from the other way. They stared at each other for a heartbeat, their gazes immediately flying to the object the other person was holding.

"Is that my manga collection?"

"Is that my book report?"

Natsume twisted, hiding the folder from view. "Hey, we didn't exactly set rules."

"Yes! But why would you steal my _homework_?"

"Because it's funny," he said shortly. Then his eyebrows drew together. "Do you really think 'The Raisins of Bitterness' is a good title for a junior high level book report on the 'The Grapes of Wrath'?"

"Raisins come from grapes."

"And F's have been doled out for far less."

Mikan bristled. "Okay, give that back! I need it for tomorrow and I don't have time to rewrite the paper."

"What have you got there with you?"

"The Black Thief of Verona," she said smugly. She knew this was one of his old favorites. "Mint edition and very valuable judging from how you hid it in your drawers."

A slow, arrogant smirk spread across his face. "So you're digging through my personal drawers, are you? See anything you shouldn't have?"

Mikan flushed. "I didn't— I mean—"

"That's fine," he said nonchalantly. "I looked through yours too."

"Pervert."

"You should just be surprised I lasted this long before doing it," he said cheekily. "It's not like you're the easiest person to steal from."

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing of yours worth taking."

Her patience snapped and she stepped forward to snatch up her folder. "Give me my report back, Natsume!"

He easily maneuvered it out of her reach then held out his free hand. "Wait, we swap. It's 'Raisins of Bitterness' for 'Black Thief of Verona'. Deal?"

"Fine."

"On three…" Natsume said, holding out the paper to her. "One… two… three!" The items immediately exchanged hands then they both took a cautious step back, examining their possessions for any sign of damage.

"God, this is getting ridiculous."

"Are you calling a truce?"

"Are you?"

They stared at each other a second longer then they both started laughing and walked past one another. Tomorrow was another day.


	4. The Mime Alice

**Thick as Thieves**

**Author's Note: **This chapter makes a reference to Kira Samushiro, my original character in _**His Dark, Kind Soul**_. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Mime Alice**

Natsume knew he was playing a child's game with Mikan but he couldn't stop baiting her. It was quite an incentive that she seemed to be holding her own against him despite the minor security measures he'd put up. Once, she'd predictably set off a trip wire and still managed to leave his bedroom with two fantasy playing cards and a bottle of cologne. The playing cards ended up with Yukito. The cologne went up for auction online that same night. He retaliated by stealing her cookie jar, which he had to buy cookies for before handing it over to Yukito.

"Cheapskate," he muttered. Still, he wasn't completely angry with Mikan because of other things she left behind. On the day he found his Mecha collection violated, he found a note on his desk next to his pills that read: _Don't keep your medicine lying around, you idiot. _Apparently, the two of them identified what was 'sacred' very differently.

Two weeks after their kleptowar began he arrived at Yukito's hospital room earlier than usual and found Mikan sitting with him. Yukito broke into a grin when he saw him.

"Natsume! You're early. That's great." He edged himself off the bed then grabbed a stool to make room for him. Mikan stood up then started gathering her things. Yukito paused. "What are you doing?"

"That's my cue. I should go."

"Why?" Mikan jabbed a thumb at Natsume as though that explained everything. His shoulders lifted in response. Yukito frowned. "You can't be in the same room with him?"

"Same planet, if I could help it."

"That's actually something we agree on," Natsume remarked. Instead of laughing, Yukito rolled his eyes. He walked over to Natsume's kettle and started brewing tea for three.

"The two of you are being ridiculous," he said. "You get off at the same time and it's presumptuous of you to think that I want to spend two hours sitting with both of you one after the other. If you keep this up, I'm going to have to start giving you both a time out."

"Do you think we're children?" Mikan asked in dismay, her crush goggles still firmly on.

Yukito gestured around his hospital room. "Actually, I'm starting to think of both of you as squirrels."

Natsume laughed at both the comment and the look of consternation on Mikan's face. Then his smile was wiped off when Mikan dropped her bag and resumed her seat. She glanced over her shoulder at him in a clear challenge.

"That's bogus," he grumbled.

It was Yukito's turn to laugh. "Come on Natsume. We don't have all day."

With a sigh, he grabbed the stool and positioned it a little farther from the bed. Yukito was grinning when he joined them to pass around green tea and sweets. There was silence.

"You know, neither of you are ever this quiet."

"I know she isn't," Natsume quipped and Mikan stuck out her tongue. "Oh right, that's really mature."

"Ceasefire," Yukito said wearily. "Why don't we play a game?"

There were a dozen games Natsume could play with Yukito but all of them were two-player intellectual war games that he was quite certain Mikan couldn't fathom. Their friend seemed to read his mind though because he looked amused.

"Mikan can play chess."

"Get out of here."

Instead of responding, Yukito set up the board.

Natsume had been skeptical about a lot of things in the past but Mikan winning against him in a game of chess had never been one of them. On that front, he had never been skeptical. He had been downright certain it was impossible. Still, he had also doubted she would last against him in a kleptowar so maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. Maybe it was because he had underestimated her or maybe he was distracted by the way she kept looking past him to shoot Yukito an anxious look as though she was waiting for his approval. It didn't really matter.

An hour later, Mikan soundly beat him at chess and Natsume never left her alone with Yukito Fukada again. The kleptowar abruptly ended.

* * *

The three of them talked about a lot of things. In between Natsume and Mikan bickering, Yukito managed to share some pretty good stories. He was four years their senior and he indulged them like younger siblings. None of them mentioned that this socio-civic project had lapsed weeks ago but they were all aware of the fact.

Another subject they treaded upon carefully was Yukito's condition. He had the very rare Mime Alice, which allowed him to give substance to anything he parodied. On Natsume's first visit, they had touched on it briefly. With an effort, Yukito demonstrated his talent despite Natsume's protests and he had the Black Cat trapped inside an imaginary box for all of five minutes. The box disappeared soon enough but by then Natsume was ready to acknowledge that he was in the presence of an Alice far rarer than his own.

_ "I heard you have a condition too," Yukito said with a slight cough and hitch in his voice. "How's that going for you?"_

_ "Well, unlike you, I'm not bedridden yet."_

_ "Wow, you're rude."_

_"Does that bother you?"_

_ Yukito shook his head. "Not as much as people walking on eggshells around me."_

That's how their friendship was born. The last time Natsume was able to talk frankly about his condition was when Kira Samushiro had been in school. Kira was a senior during his first year in the Academy and he had taught Natsume everything he knew about the campus, the school system and his Alice. When he left the Academy, Natsume thought he would never see him again; that was until the incident a few weeks ago. Kira had left the school a second time after shaking things up but at least Natsume was now in contact with him.

Yukito Fukada, with his pale demeanor and old soul, was very much like Kira. Natsume found himself immediately at ease after that first visit. The only hitch in this friendship was that Yukito was friends with Mikan too. It didn't help that he insisted that they visit together.

One day, after they let themselves out because Yukito's nurse insisted that he take a nap, Mikan turned to him. "So have you figured it out yet?"

"What?"

"What makes you and Yukito so alike."

"I think you're about to tell me."

She looked rueful. "Actually, I can't put my finger on it exactly. He's nicer than you and more open, but when I walked into his hospital room that first time, I swear I saw the resemblance."

"If the only thing that makes us alike is our propensity to die by our Alice, you've got a real problem," he said cynically.

"No! That's not it."

"Well then, I guess this question just became rhetorical."

"I guess so." They walked a couple of steps in silence but then she slid a glance at him that was full of wonder and, if he looked closer, wistfulness. "I wonder why I could be there for him in the way I could never be there for you."

It was like she hit him physically because he felt her words in the gut. Mikan stopped walking and turned back when she realized Natsume had fallen back. The look on his face was unreadable but she could tell he was acting all pensive and despondent again.

"It's because he lets you," he said at last. "That has a lot to do with it."

* * *

"What's the deal between you and Mikan?"

Natsume looked away from the screen at Yukito's unexpected question. The look on his face was too blithe for his comfort. Mikan was standing just outside the door having a prolonged discussion with Yukito's nurse about his medication and the sudden increase in his hospital room paraphernalia. She had been at it for quite a while.

Natsume turned back to the two-player game flashing onscreen and dodged an oncoming projectile. He tried to answer casually, "We're… classmates."

"Just classmates?" Yukito mused. He tapped out a couple of commands then released a missile. "So… you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?"

Natsume nearly crashed into a floating fortress. "I guess."

"You guess?" he laughed. "I kind of thought my question was a yes or no."

"Yes," Natsume muttered. He stared at the screen but Yukito's last words messed with his concentration. "Where would you even take her? You can't get out of here."

Yukito chuckled. "Someone needs to talk to you about your bedside manners."

"Someone needs to talk to me about a lot of things."

"Are you retracting your answer then?"

"It's complicated."

Yukito hit the pause button then put down his controls. He glanced swiftly at Mikan, who had somehow obtained a clipboard, then whispered dryly, "You're thirteen. Try me."

Natsume exhaled. The resemblance to Kira Samushiro was uncanny at this point. "We used to have a thing then we started seeing other people. It didn't work out for either of us. Now it's awkward."

"_Thing_? What the hell is a thing?"

"It's something that exists after professing undying love to a girl then waking up a week later to realize you haven't hit puberty yet."

"Ohh, that thing," Yukito chuckled. "So you're not just classmates."

"We're friends," he amended but he took on a more defensive tone. "Look, could you just leave her alone?"

Yukito pursed his lips. Outside, Mikan seemed to be wrapping up too so they needed to finish this conversation fast. "Are you asking me to back off a girl you may or may not have feelings for?"

Natsume sighed. "Pretty much."

He thought about it then grinned. "All right. That's cool." He picked up his game controls. "But you better figure this out. Mikan's a nice girl. You can't make every guy on campus back off."

Natsume thought about it for a second then snickered. "I disagree."


	5. Three's a Crowd

**Thick as Thieves**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Three's a Crowd**

"We need to talk."

"I highly doubt that," Natsume said crossly. For the love of god, it was barely sunrise. She woke him up in the middle of the night. She was wearing baby doll pajamas with spaghetti straps and silk shorts. He was a freaking, hot-blooded teenager. What the hell could she possibly want?

"Don't get so huffy."

'Huffy' could hardly cover what he was feeling at the moment. Natsume made a face. He knew he was going to attack Mikan in about five seconds if she didn't do something about her shoulders. How could she possibly think walking to the boy's dorm was safe? What was wrong with her?

Amidst these reflections, Mikan finished sharing with Natsume her latest brain child. "So are you in?"

"Yeah, okay," he said without the slightest clue what he was agreeing to. Mikan jumped up and actually _hugged_ him. He pushed her back with more force than he intended.

"Sorry! I forgot. You're not a hugger," she said quickly. "I'll pay you back for this. I'll— I'll pay you in Fluff Puffs!"

"I'm not you. You'll pay me in real money." He paused then because it was still playing in his mind, he added, "Or you could pay me in favors."

It was her turn to make a face. "That sounds so sleazy coming from you."

"I'm surprised you picked up on that."

"I'm a teenager too, you know."

His gaze swept over her. He had no reason to find her attractive. She hadn't filled out quite yet and her hair was currently pulled back in a messy ponytail. Still, he had long understood that he had a weak flank when it came to Mikan Sakura.

"Oh, trust me, I don't need to be reminded."

"Pervert," she muttered. "What exactly do you take me for?"

"You…" He trailed off, leaving several other answers unsaid. "You are the friend I hit on once in a while whenever I can't help myself."

"Just to boost your ego?"

"Just to boost my ego," he said with a solemn nod.

Mikan laughed. "And what do I get in return for not filing for sexual harassment?"

"You get to watch me move," he smirked. Then without waiting for a reply he turned around and sauntered back into his room with a distinctly intentional swagger.

"That does nothing for me!" she called after him.

He didn't even turn around. "Then try looking away."

* * *

Natsume really should have paid more attention when Mikan was describing her latest project because it entailed sneaking Yukito Fukada out of his hospital room for a fun day out in Central Town.

"Are you insane?" he said when he was properly awake.

"You sure didn't think so this morning."

"_This_ morning? You mean _last night_."

"Shush Natsume! Don't be such a sissy."

After that, there was no turning back because nobody called Natsume Hyuuga a sissy and proved to be right. It was especially difficult to back out since Yukito was on board at once. He wanted to play hooky too. That was why Natsume found himself at the fourth floor stairwell of the Alice Academy hospital just waiting for his cue.

Mikan burst out of the corner room with Yukito at her heels. They ducked into the door Natsume held open for them laughing and out of breath. Mikan grinned at Natsume. "Isn't it nice to know our acquired ninja skills could be put to better use?"

He snorted. "I have ninja skills. You're about as subtle as a nuclear bomb going off in the middle of the library."

Mikan shoved him at the shoulder for the jibe but she didn't take offense. In truth, she was relieved that he was teasing her again. She didn't realize she had missed that when they were drifting apart. Yukito cleared his throat then the three of them walked the rest of the way to the ground floor.

Their day at Central Town was eventful. Yukito was keen on visiting all the places he used to go to with his friends so they ended up rounding the arcade, the theater and a secondhand bookstore near the edge of town. The trip clearly made him happy and Mikan was glad Natsume had agreed to help her. They took all the back alleyways she knew only he would be familiar with. He snuck them on the bus and got them special passes with the drivers since Yukito didn't have a valid ID. He got them in and out buildings through storerooms and kitchens. She was very impressed.

In the afternoon, they had a run-in with a couple of orderlies that were looking for Yukito. A silent look passed between the boys then they broke into a run. Mikan sprinted after them but she was no match to her more agile companions. Just when she thought she would fall behind, Natsume grabbed her hand. She held on tight.

Yukito nodded to Natsume then she watched in amazement as he mimed three low hanging hurdles. He gestured with his hands and formed an imaginary wall. He leapt over it, bracing a hand against the unseen surface. Natsume took a breath then to Mikan surprise, he followed suit. He kicked off the invisible wall then leapt over. Mikan hesitated for a moment then went after them, mimicking their movements. Behind her there was a crash as the orderlies tripped over the hurdles they couldn't see then ran headfirst into the barrier. Natsume and Yukito laughed then high-fived.

Natsume glanced up at the metal ladder that led to the second floor of the building they were under. He fired his Alice and it swung down, giving them an escape route. Yukito climbed first then Natsume helped her up before bringing up the rear. After that, the Black Cat took the lead again to bring them to a route back to the main artery of Central Town.

Mikan knew she should warn them. They were using their Alices and that couldn't be good for either of them. However, when she saw the looks on their faces, the amity between them and the pure enjoyment they took from being able to do this, she found that she didn't have the heart.

There would be consequences but they would deal with that later. For now, they were healthy, they were happy and there was nothing the fourth form Alice could do to stop them.

* * *

They returned to the hospital before visiting hours were over. When they arrived at the compound, Yukito's regular nurse was at the door, shaking her head at them in disapproval.

"Wait here," Yukito told them then walked ahead to placate his nurse.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"You know the answer to that way before we snuck him out," he replied.

A couple of minutes later, Yukito jogged back to them. He was holding a water bottle in one hand and a couple of capsules in the other. Natsume's expression hardened because he recognized those all too well.

"Thank you, both," he said with an easy grin that was so characteristic of him. "This was a great day. I couldn't have asked for more."

"It was our pleasure," Mikan said sincerely then she nudged her companion when he continued to stare.

"Yeah, our pleasure," Natsume echoed then he nodded to the pills. "Will you be all right?"

"Of course," Yukito assured them. They didn't notice up until that moment that his breath was growing short. "Will I see you two tomorrow?"

"You can count on it."

Yukito ran back to the hospital entry where his nurse was still waiting. When he was out of sight, Natsume and Mikan returned to the campus. They walked in silence, each of them occupied with thoughts of Yukito who had to take his medication before he even reached the elevators.


	6. Lab Rats

**Thick as Thieves**

**Author's Note: **I hope you've read _**His Dark, Kind Soul**_**. **It's not a requirement but you will enjoy this chapter more if you have. I know I enjoyed writing it. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lab Rats**

The following week, Yukito stopped accepting visitors. Natsume and Mikan both knew what that meant and it was hard to not feel guilty for the part they played in making him worse. On some days, they would walk to the hospital together only to be told at the reception desk that they weren't allowed to go up. Since they weren't family, they couldn't be privy to the details of his illness. This left them in a wretched, uncertain state.

"Do you think he's going to die soon?"

That was Mikan. In some aspects, her naiveté made her braver than him because he wasn't brash enough to voice those questions out loud.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "He might."

"B-but he just… can't—"

"Don't cry," he hissed. "It's annoying."

Mikan pushed back her tears, more for herself than Natsume. She learned over the years that crying prematurely was foolish. She was getting better at holding back but she knew this restraint only increased the heaviness in her chest and over time she would explode.

"I don't want him to die."

"Neither do I," Natsume said softly. He pushed his hands into his jacket pockets, fighting off the impulse to comfort Mikan. "We'll see what happens next."

Neither of them was particularly good at waiting. Natsume always got antsy while Mikan couldn't sit still longer than a two-year-old. When they finally got word that they could see him, they practically sprinted to the ward.

Yukito Fukada looked frail. There was no trace of the energetic boy that jumped an imaginary bulwark with them. He seemed to sink into Mikan's Egyptian cotton pillows. Yet, his signature smile was still there.

"Still not dead, huh?" Natsume asked to Mikan's horror. Yukito laughed then clasped the hand Natsume offered. It was small congratulations.

"Nope. I plan to stick around a while longer."

"Do you mind if I take a look at your chart?"

"Go ahead," Yukito said then turned his attention to Mikan.

Mikan knew Natsume would understand those numbers and findings far better than her. As his eyes scanned the sheet, his expression went from curious to blank. It was a dire sign. When they left the hospital room, she immediately asked him about it. Natsume edited it for her, leaving out all the ominous parts. It was really unfortunate that she had an uncanny way of looking right through him so she knew that he was watering it down.

After a pause, she bit her lip. "Natsume, I think you need to write to Kira."

Kira Samushiro was working in a genetics lab in Switzerland. It was a fully-funded research compound for Alices. His study focused on the fourth form Alice, a subject that was particularly close to his heart because of his own condition. In the last five years, he had been dedicated to finding a cure and Natsume knew this was what Mikan was driving at.

"No."

"You have to try," she asserted. "It's his only chance."

"Are you sure about that?" Natsume mocked. "You think he has a lesser chance dying on the table there than here."

"That's not what I said," Mikan said, her mouth dropping open. "Why do you have to be so callous all the time?"

"I wasn't trying to be." He pressed a hand to his eyes. "I don't want to send Yukito there, not to all those doctors that'll see him as a test subject."

"Kira will be there."

"And he goes through the same thing each day." He remembered what Kira was like when he had returned. He was alive but he wasn't whole. None of them were when their Alices struck.

"He can't just stay here. You saw his chart. He has what, one or two years left?"

"Six months," Natsume said softly. Mikan started but he slid over her. "And I'm not sending him to a lab if that's all he has."

"But Natsume—"

"Would you want that for me?" Natsume cut in. He stopped walking then turned to face her. This was so like them, a confrontation in the middle of the sidewalk when anyone could overhear. Mikan halted, just two steps out of his reach.

"I want a life for you," she said softly. "There was never a question about that. But I'd want to be there too in case it got tough."

"So you're saying you'd follow Yukito to Geneva if you could?" Natsume asked dryly but Mikan shook her head.

"We weren't talking about Yukito, were we? I'd follow you."

They parted at the dormitory despite not reaching a clear resolution. That night, Natsume lay awake thinking. This really wasn't a question of what either of them wanted. If Yukito was to be treated, he would have to be given the chance. It had to be a choice he could accept or decline. It was far better than dying in a hospital room inside the Alice Academy without ever knowing that somewhere outside there had been hope. Maybe, in the end, that was all Natsume had to give him: a tiny ray of light.

With some half-formed idea in his head, Natsume walked over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. He glanced distractedly at the Bedazzled MS for a moment before settling down to write. Unknown to him, on the other side of the building, Mikan was sitting underneath a charred NH doing exactly the same thing.

* * *

_Dear Kira,_

_ Neither of us was ever in a hurry to become a lab rat. It's not the life I want for myself and if I live to the end of my days being poked and prodded, I'd probably just wish for my death to come sooner. Still, I know your work and your research are the best shot Fourth Form Alices have for a future and that's why I'm writing to you. It's not for me. It's for Yukito Fukada._

_ You might have heard of him already. He's a Mime Alice and is in an advanced stage of our illness. He's one of the good guys and it took me about five minutes to figure that out. Mikan Sakura says he's like me and if that's true then he's like you too. I'm talking about more than the 'dying-before-we-ever-lived' part. I'm starting to think that what we have in common is that we're actually into living, that we want to go the whole nine yards if only we could see that far; that we want more for ourselves and that we'd give up our Alices in a heartbeat— if that makes any sense._

_ I know you have a lot of other candidates lined up but I also know that you probably have a slot reserved for me just in case I want to take it. I'm asking you to give it to him instead. Yukito needs it more than I do right now and things haven't changed all that much since we were doing missions together. A life we save today matters more than the life we might save tomorrow. That's the logic I'm working with. I hope you see that too._

_Thanks,  
__Natsume_

* * *

_Dear Eternally Mopey Flamecaster,_

_ You need to stop thinking of self-sacrifice and an unknown future as your default world view. It's depressing and I can practically see the angst leaking off your letter. What the hell, kid? This is the first letter you send me and instead of salutations I get a dark, twisted voice as though you're in a do or die situation. It's pathetic. See a doctor._

_ I'm not trying to make light of your concerns and I know how scary this must be for you (Yeah, you'll deny it so you should know I'm already rolling my eyes as I write this). We've both lost people and that never gets easier. It's worse when you think you could share in their fate someday and I'm working tirelessly to prevent that. _

_ My research is still incomplete and to be entirely frank, your joining us is the deadline I've set to get the cure right. That said, I'm taking in your friend but you can be sure as hell that I'm not giving up your slot either. That's not how I work, Natsume. Not anymore. The life I save today matters as much as the one I want to save tomorrow. Go figure. I intend to travel the whole nine yards._

_ In the spirit of full disclosure, I'm letting you know that I received a letter from Mikan Sakura on the same subject. It was lengthy, comical and engaging. Those are not euphemisms. She seems to think you're too hardheaded to write to me but then she also said she understands because you have several reasons to be melancholic. After giving me a rundown on your character, she was only too transparent. This girl cares about you and I hope that gives you one good reason to not be so melancholic after all._

_ You should also know that my mind has changed about lab rats. They have an incredible resilience to survive. It's amazing. I bet you'd be impressed too. That, my friend, is a not so subtle shove for you to join us when you're ready._

_ I'll handle the paperwork on Yukito Fukada. You should see progress in three days._

_All my best,  
__Kira__  
_

_P.S. This is completely relevant information. Do you remember my fortuneteller friend who predicted for you, 'He will love tangerines and tangerines will learn to love him.'? _

_Wake up, Natsume. That's all I'm saying._

* * *

Natsume folded up the letter then returned it to its envelope. He had mixed feelings about the contents and he was filtering what to share with Mikan. Kira probably wrote to her too so they would have something to discuss at breakfast. He realized he was actually looking forward to it because it would probably be a 'lengthy, comical and engaging' conversation.

He was sitting on a bench set up outside the dormitory. It was just before daybreak and there were hushed noises in the background as the Academy welcomed a new day. When the sun started peeking behind the clouds, he allowed himself a small smile.

Natsume Hyuuga was wide awake.


	7. The Room

**Thick as Thieves**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Room**

Yukito Fukada left the Academy two weeks after Natsume received Kira's response. He didn't need long to decide. When he heard he had been selected for the study, he was dumbfounded but then his expression immediately turned to pure joy. Natsume and Mikan were both there when he received the news. Instead of shaking the hand of his doctor, his nurse or the kind gentleman that represented Kira's organization, he jumped out of bed and hugged them both. Somehow, he just knew it was their doing without them having to say so.

"Thank you," he told them. "I don't know what strings you pulled. I just— thank you."

They had a lengthy conversation after that about lab rats and painful experiments. Natsume and he started swapping stories about Alice attacks and ways to cope with it. Mikan asked him what he intended to do there. He asked them what they planned to do when he was gone.

"I think what's making me happy is that I get to leave," Yukito told them. "I don't hate the Academy. They've taken care of me in their own way but this place… this room and this campus is such a small slice of what's out there."

Natsume, ever the downer of the trio, commented, "You know, they'll probably keep you inside the compound most of the time."

He laughed. "I don't doubt that. But if your mentor is anything like you, when they know there's no hope left for me, he's going to fight to get me out."

Natsume knew that was true and that was also why he was certain Yukito would be in good hands. Mikan was fidgeting in her seat.

"Are you scared?"

"No," Yukito said. "I'm excited. I'm nervous. But I'm far from scared. When you know you're dying and you've lived with the knowledge for quite a while, you don't scare easily."

"I'm going to miss you," Mikan said. She knew Natsume was looking at her and so she squared her shoulders and refused to give in to tears. They talked about this. Natsume had guaranteed that he would walk out the minute she started crying and she didn't want that. She needed Natsume to just be there.

"I'm going to miss you too, kid."

The 'kid' in the end didn't bother her as much as it would've before. She didn't know when that had changed for her. Somewhere between winning against Natsume at chess and writing to Kira Samushiro, she had stopped wearing her crush goggles. She was glad she did because it allowed her to truly know Yukito Fukada before he was gone.

They stayed with him until a nurse had to tell them to go. They said their goodbyes, exchanged hugs then left. That was the last time they saw Yukito. He set out while everybody else was sleeping, in an hour when students weren't allowed outside their beds. However, to paint a more accurate picture of his departure, it should be said that two students were wide awake when he finally stepped outside campus.

Natsume Hyuuga was on the roof. Mikan Sakura was right next to him.

* * *

When classes ended the next day, Natsume felt a familiar edgy feeling as though he was waiting for something to happen. He didn't know what it was but the moment the final bell rang, he started heading for the hospital with no particular goal in mind. He went up to the reception desk, a formed habit now, and signed the visitor's log book.

"Are you here to get your things?" the nurse asked kindly.

The question was like a douse of cold water. Of course, that must be it. He still had his possessions to collect so it was only right for him to be there.

"Yes."

"You can join, Ms. Sakura."

Something inside him quaked. So she was already here. Mikan must have missed her Bedazzled Jenga set quite badly. While he was in the elevator, Natsume found himself staring at his reflection. He had lost some sleep just talking to Mikan last night. Her composure had surprised him because he had expected her to lose it and start crying throughout the night. Instead, they discussed Yukito Fukada's prospects and retired to their own rooms as amicably as could be.

When Natsume reached the room, he had to stop at the door. Mikan wasn't doing anything productive. She was sitting cross-legged on Yukito's hospital bed, cradling his kettle in her hands. She was staring at it blankly as though she didn't know what to do next.

Mikan Sakura was brooding.

"Hey."

She snapped out of her kettle trance and turned to him. "You're here too."

"I came to get my things."

"Me too. I guess not all squirrels forget their hiding place," she said. It was an attempt at humor but her voice trembled in the end.

Natsume had about five seconds to decide. He knew he could leave her there so that she could be maudlin to her heart's content. He still had time to escape and Mikan wouldn't hold it against him because he just wasn't the type of guy to offer a shoulder. He could desert her now and go for a snack until it was safe to come back and get his stuff. He knew all these things and yet Natsume decided to step inside the room because _friends_ just don't do that.

He approached her tentatively. Mikan bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

He nodded mutely.

"Is it okay to cry now?"

"Yes."

"Will you be annoyed?"

"Probably."

Mikan laughed at first then her tears just started falling. He didn't know how much she'd pent up in the last two weeks but it was coming out like a river at that moment. She had always been a crier but the way she was weeping now put all those other times to shame.

Natsume shook his head then sat down next to her. He placed a hand on her head, guiding Mikan so that she could weep into his chest. "Crybaby."

"Shut up." They stayed that way until Mikan was able to hiccup past her tears and start mumbling. "It just hurts. I don't know. It's stupid. I walked in here and it felt different. It's like the sun stopped shining so I can't smell anything anymore. Does that make sense?"

"No," Natume answered with a dry smile. "But go on."

Mikan hiccupped again. "And then I started going through _our_ stuff and I realized how much we took from each other just so that we can make things better for him. I started thinking about all sorts of things but I think what hit me most was that— that—"

He rubbed her back. He was half-laughing now. "What?"

"I'm so glad I still have you."

The laughter was arrested in his chest. The hand tracing circles on her back stopped. Mikan didn't seem to notice though because she simply pressed her face against his shirt, soaking it through. Natsume exhaled then moved to grip her shoulder.

"Silly girl," he muttered. "I'm glad to have you too."

If anything, that only made her cry harder. As she used up her water supply, Natsume glanced around. He saw his Mecha collection on top of her shelves. He spotted his game console, her cotton sheets, his dart board and her Jenga set. He saw a lot of things in that room which was a perfect combination of the two of them. It showed him a coexistence that was strongly founded on friendship.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked hesitantly. She finally straightened up to catch his gaze. "Do you think, maybe, we can be better friends from now on?"

He didn't think they could ever be just friends but now wasn't the time to tell her that. He smirked. "Sure, no-star. You just have to promise never to stink bomb my room again."

Mikan laughed through her tears, something she was sure to continue doing in the future whenever it concerned Natsume Hyuuga. "Deal."

**THE END**


End file.
